


Going Down Doesn’t Mean Staying Down

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Nell realizes she has something to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down Doesn’t Mean Staying Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10th [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallfandomfest**](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) self-prompt AND for my [](http://hc_bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hc_bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo** card prompt: making deals with demons

“You leave her alone!” Nell cried, holding Theo’s shredded sleeve to her arm, bloody from the falling portrait frame, while the other woman cried out in fear and pain. But Crain kept coming toward her, the mono-syllabic groan of his once commanding voice throbbing in her bloodstream.

Nell, Theo, and Dr. Marrow ran down the grand staircase. Hugh Crain’s ghostly voice still reverberated behind them when they reached the bottom, and Nell looked up only to find Theo’s beautiful, terrified eyes staring back at her.

Nell’s heart stuttered. _Any boyfriends, Nell? Girlfriends?_ Theo’s teasing tone flitted through her mind, followed closely by regret in her heart. She did have one now, even if it had only been for a brief time.

She knew what she had to do.

With a quick, calculating glance toward the dominating ghost already halfway down the staircase, Nell ran to Theo, ripped off part of her white nightgown, and carefully wrapped the fabric tightly around the furrows in Theo’s upper arm. Theo winced, and Nell wiped her hand gently over the makeshift bandage in a move that had soothed out some of the ache from her mother’s bedsores.

“I would have lived nicely in your apartment with your boyfriend and girlfriend.” Before Theo could reply, Nell grasped her hair, tugged her head down, and kissed her gently on the lips. Nell kept her eyes shut, trying to pour her thanks to Theo for saving her into her movements.

Another roar broke them away from each other. Crain had nearly reached the bottom of the staircase.

“You cannot have her!” Nell cried, placing herself between Theo and Crain’s ghost. She heard Theo gasp behind her, and she balled her fists, bracing herself to ward off the impending attack like she’d done every day with her mother.

Only she’d ultimately failed with her mother. Her mouth set in a thin line. She wouldn’t let Theo down this time.

“Take me!” Nell moved away from Theo and Dr. Marrow, drawing Crain’s enormous head with her.

“No, Nell!” Theo’s desperate voice reached Nell just as she felt Theo’s hands clutch her elbow. Crain’s eyes flickered to Theo, and Nell raised her voice.

“I have to do this, Theo. It’s the only way you’ll get out of here.”

“Come with us, Nell,” Theo begged. Nell’s heart lurched, and she turned to Theo’s panic-stricken eyes. All she had to do was give in. Take Theo’s hand and run from this place forever.

She took a step forward just as Crain roared loud enough to make dust fall from the ceiling far above.

Nell and Theo jolted, their fingertips just missing each other. “I’m sorry, love,” Nell whispered. “It’s for your own good.”

She wrenched herself back to face the staircase. The image of Theo, hand still outstretched to her, steeled Nell’s resolve. “You let them go, Hugh Crain! I’m the one you want!”

And she ran. Theo’s voice called out to her, soon drowned out by Crain’s ghostly footfalls. _Good_ , Nell thought in grim triumph. Her friends—her lover—would be safe. She had miles of mansion to run through, but Crain would catch her eventually. She had to think.

She skirted stone and debris. _Think, Nell, think._ She leaped over a fallen statue. Her mother would have never forgiven her for such a mess, and as a guest, no less.

_A place for everything, and everything in its place._

Nell skidded to a halt. Thoughtfully, she picked up the statue, righting it on its podium.

With a nod to the statue as if agreeing with something it said, she circled back to the entrance hall, Crain at her heels.

She saw Theo and Dr. Marrow at the front doors trying to prod them open with a broken bit of metal. Dr. Marrow caught sight of her, and his jaw opened as if to say something. Nell didn’t pause. She ran straight to the other wall, stopping in front of the carved doors there.

Crain glided to her, blissfully ignoring Theo and Dr. Marrow.

“It ends here,” Nell said, her voice strong. “You don’t belong here, ghost.” Crain growled, advancing as Nell backed up to the doors. “Go to your proper place!” Nell cried, reaching the doors just as Crain wrapped his hand around her torso.

A violent metallic screeching echoed through Nell’s mind as ghostly cold seeped through her body. The skeletal carvings around her flexed their limbs, grabbing at Crain’s wispy tendrils. Crain screamed in anger, but the figures pulled him in, dragging his protesting body through Nell’s.

And then it was over. A final _thud_ as the fingers became stone again, and silence reigned throughout the hall, broken only by the unclicking of doors and the shudder of the walls as they eased. Frozen, Nell tumbled to the ground.

“Nell!” Theo’s broken voice penetrated the haze in Nell’s head, and she felt warm hands turn her over.

Theo’s tear-streaked face filled Nell’s vision. “It’s over, Nell,” she said as her fingers stroked Nell’s cheeks, her hair. “We can leave, baby.”

Nell’s muscles twitched. “No, Theo. I’m where I belong.”

“You belong with me,” Theo protested. A shadow fell over them both, and Nell could see Dr. Marrow holding two fingers on her wrist.

“Stay with us, Nell,” he said, but the lack of force told Nell he knew she couldn’t comply.

“The children need me. I have to show them the way.” She could already see their round faces peeking from windowpanes and carvings.

“Please, Nell.” Tears fell from Theo’s face as she gathered Nell into her warm embrace.

“I’ve done what I was meant to, Theo.” Nell smiled, the warmth of fulfillment diffusing through her body.

“Now do what you _want_ , baby,” Theo argued. “Come home with me. Come to my apartment. Isn’t that what you wanted? You don’t have to do anything else for anyone else now.”

Nell frowned. What she wanted? She had never had that before.

“We have to get her to a hospital,” Dr. Marrow said. Nell felt herself lift from the ground. Theo’s worried face stayed in her line of vision, and behind her lover, the ghostly faces of children smiled, floated up to the ceiling, and faded.

Nell stayed conscious until they reached the car, Mr. Dudley staring bewildered from the other side. Head in Theo’s lap in the backseat, the bouncing of the car lulled Nell to sleep, but not before she whispered, “Okay, Theo. We’ll try it your way.”


End file.
